


Adorable Pumpkin Pie

by SlayerOFFame



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Women Crush On Kara, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Game Night, Halloween, Sharing a Bed, SuperCorp, jealous!Cat, set during season 2, supercat, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerOFFame/pseuds/SlayerOFFame
Summary: Halloween comes knocking on Cat’s doorstep in an unexpected way as Lena Luthor invites the Queen of All Media to a Halloween cocktail party at L Corp. Fortunately for her, she’d managed to convince Kara to join her. But things don’t go quite as planned.





	1. A Halloween Cocktail Party

Cat stares at the hideous orange embroidered L Corp invitation letter in disbelieve.

“Really, Kiera. A Halloween cocktail party?” Cat glared at her ex-assistant for bringing this to her attention.

“Uhm- uh.” Kara falters while Cat nonchalantly shoved the invitation into the trash bin.

“Doesn’t Miss Luthor have better things to do, other than reenacting some petty high school grade level event.” Cat declares irritably while going through some paperwork in order to seem busy.

“It’s not petty.” Kara mumbles softly as Cat looked up from her paper work to meet the younger woman’s face with a tight smile.

“Ugh, god. Don’t tell me you're one of those millennials who’s obsessed with Halloween?” Cat rolled her eyes and made her way to the mini bar. She was going to need a drink, if they were seriously discussing the childish American holiday.

Cat hates holidays. They were always a reminder of her dysfunctional family. The commercial ads with happy families during Christmas or a happy couple during valentine’s day, all lies. Her mother was never home during the holidays, claiming that they were invented for lazy people, for slackers. So Cat grew up without really knowing what she was missing, until she had her son Carter. She refused to be like her mother and she would give Carter anything his heart desired. Even though she wouldn’t enjoy the holidays herself, she would force herself for Carters sake.

“Well?” Cat turned around with a drink in hand, waiting for Kara to respond to her question. Kara hesitated and picked at the side of her pleated skirt a few times as Cat made her way towards the sofa. After being Cat’s assistant for so many years, Kara knows better than anyone else that the holidays are a sensitive subject for the Queen of All Media. Having met the older woman’s mother, she could imagine the disappointing holidays Cat must have been stuck with as a child.

As such, Kara stood up straight with renewed vigor as she met Cat’s gaze intently. ‘Here goes nothing.’

“As a matter of fact, I do happen to like Halloween very, very much.” Kara paused when Cat rolled her eyes again but didn’t tell Kara to stop babbling. So Kara took it as a good sign as she continued.

“I- I mean, there are so many things I love about Halloween. I could probably talk about it for hours. Trick-or-treating, dressing up, pumpkin carving, exchanging ghost stories, candy, lots of candy and hot chocolate with whipped cream. It’s funny really, my sister and me---

Cat was completely mesmerized by the girl’s passion for Halloween. She remembered how excited Kara always seemed previous years, but she never felt the need to inquire as to why the girl had this megawatt smile every time someone brought up this particular topic.

“—And this is the perfect way to get to know the business people in town. I think it would be fun to go!” Kara exclaimed excitedly.

“Mmh.” Cat nodded thoughtfully as fingers trailed alongside her near empty glass.

“I guess it could be somewhat entertaining. Alright, but on one condition.” Cat smirked as she took in the giddiness of her ex-assistant.

“You name it. Anything!” Kara responded eagerly.

“Anything?” Cat voiced alluringly.

Kara gulped in shock as she realized a little too late at what could be inclined with anything.

“Don’t look so scared, I’m not some 7th grade bully who’s trying to steal your candy.” Cat wiggled, utterly content with herself as she headed to her desk in order to grab the invitation back out.

“I’m sure Supergirl would be a great look for you when you’d accompany me to this event.” Cat said deliberately trying to bait Kara.

“I’m not Supergirl and wait, you want me to come with you?” Kara asked in disbelieve.

“Well, definitely not Supergirl. I won’t be going to this event on my own and since you love Halloween so much, why not!” Cat responded as a matter of fact.

“I guess I could go. It would be nice to see Lena again.” Kara stated sincerely.

“Oh, on first name basis already, after what like meeting her two times?” Cat teased.

“Right, um-.” Kara uttered as she stood there clumsily with bright red cheeks.

“I’ll pick you up at eight. Now go do something productive. I’m not paying you to stand in my office looking like a fish caught in shallow water. ” Cat said dismissively.

\----

Kara was running a whirlwind inside her apartment later on the day of the Halloween cocktail party that she will be attending together with Cat. Kara sighed as she’d tried on yet another dress. The cocktail party is somewhat elegant, so she can’t just show up wearing a costume.

Her train of thought is interrupted by the ringing of her intercom however and she quickly settles on wearing a classic sleeveless little black dress with a high scoop neckline and cut out bare back which showed off a considerable amount of skin. Kara quickly grabbed her purse and made her way to Cat’s town car.

“Well, aren’t you dressed to impress.” Cat says as she eyed Kara up and down once the girl is seated on the opposite side of the car.

“Oh yeah, Alex bought me this dress.” Kara stated shyly while tugging down the edge of her skirt.

“Your sister should buy your dresses more often.” Cat smiled and gestured for her chauffeur to take them to their destination.

One thing Cat loathes more than holidays is the traffic in National City. She hated being stuck in traffic, which is why she bought a penthouse near CatCo. Cat looked over where Kara was sitting mindlessly staring outside the window.

‘This wasn’t a good idea.’ Cat sighed as she only now registered that she would get stuck in traffic and had to share her car with her former assistant for probably over an hour and the way Kara’s dressed didn’t do her steadily raising heartbeat any good. An awkward and silent tension was threatening to bubble up inside the car as they both searched for a safe topic to talk about. Cat was the first to break the silence.

“It’s too bad Supergirl isn’t here to speed things along.” Cat muttered as she grabbed her phone to check the time.

“I guess, but I’m sure it won’t take that long before we reach L Corp. Besides Supergirl isn’t a traffic regulator.” Kara criticized.

Cat shrugged as she dropped the conversation opting it to be safer to spend her time checking her emails. Everything has changed now that Kara isn’t her assistant anymore and she has trouble adjusting to their new found friendship. Cat never really payed attention to her former assistants babbling and she feels as though she doesn’t know nearly enough about the young woman opposed to what Kara knows about her.

It’s not like she didn’t care. Quite the opposite in fact, but they were boss and employee. So Cat thought it would be easier to keep things purely professional, but was she wrong. In the end it had only hurt them both. So Cat swore to herself that she would do better. After all, Kara deserved it and so, so much more.

“We're here!” Kara said as she jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door and deftly held out her hand. Cat blinked a couple times before she got hold of Kara’s strong and warm hand.

“Glad to see chivalry isn’t dead yet.” Cat whispered close to Kara’s ear, making the younger woman shiver in response. Kara smiled a faint pink brush visible on her cheeks as she escorts Cat through the crowd of people attending the party and the media who seem very interested in snapping pictures of the two women.

Kara glows with happiness as they enter the Halloween decorated hall filled with carefree business man and women.

“I’ll get you something to drink.” Kara says as Cat walks off towards some acquaintances.  
  
Kara is waiting at the bar for their drinks as she spots Alex hiding away in some corner. She raised her eyebrows and slipped away from the party to check with her sister.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Kara asked.

“This is National City sis. Did you really think you were gonna get a drama free night.” Alex smirked.  
“Ugh, no. What is it this time?” Kara sighed.

“Nothing for you to worry about Kara. We’re only here for safety measurements. There are a lot of important people at this party. You can never be save enough.” Alex winked playfully.

“We? Who’s we?” Kara inquired.

“Well, Lucy is on the other side of the building and Hank is checking the perimeter outside. But don’t worry, I’m sure things will be fine, just go back to the party before Cat notices your gone.” Alex reassured.

“A little late for that I’m afraid.” Cat said as she barged in.

“Miss Grant- Miss C- Cat I mean, what are you doing here?” Kara stumbles as Cat glares at her with annoyance.

“Well, someone promised me a drink. As you know I’m not a patient woman. So I went looking were my drink went off too. The question is what and why are you talking to her?” Cat pointed a criticizing finger at Alex.

A distant voice interrupted them before both Danvers women could react.

“Hello ladies, not enjoying the party?” Lena Luthor said as she appeared from behind Kara.  
Kara quickly turned on her heels to face the person matching the voice.  
“Miss Luthor.” Kara blurted.

“Ah, Miss Danvers. We meet again. Although I have to say I hadn’t imagined it quite like this.” Lena smiled as she looked over the group of women.

“Miss Grant it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Lena said shaking Cat’s hand firmly.

“Mmm, likewise Miss Luthor.” Cat replied.

“There you are!” Lucy yelled as she covered the distance between herself and the group of women and realized too late that she probably should have waited until Alex was alone.

“Lucy Lane. What are you doing here and why are you dressed the same as her?” Cat frowned as she demanded answers for this ridiculous situation they were currently in.

“These women are here for the protection of my guests. You don’t think I would organize a party without sufficient security. Would you?” Lena said, glad to offer both women, who looked like deers caught in the headlights a way out. Cat peered at Alex and Lucy suspiciously, but dropped the conversation.

“We should probably head back to the party ladies. Don’t want people to think there’s something wrong.” Lena winked as she placed a hand on Kara’s bare back. Kara yelped in surprise at the unexpected gesture and Lena laughs.

“Have I mentioned I love your dress. Maybe you could wear it tomorrow night as well if you are willing to accompany me to dinner. I am new to this town after all.” Lena declared with a husky voice. Earning a jealous look from both Lucy and Cat while Alex smirked uncontrollably.

“Sure! We should all go, it’ll be like a welcome dinner!” Kara suggested.

“Yes, let’s.” Cat said sarcastically.

“I’m game. It’s always nice to meet another powerful woman out there.” Lucy declared as Alex nodded in agreement.

“Great!” Lena said, putting up a fake smile. “Kara, why don’t you give me your number so we can set a time and place. I’m sure you have a way to send the message along towards the other ladies. But for now I owe you a dance.” Lena smirked loving the feeling of having the last word as she pulled Kara back towards the party while the other woman stand there unable to comprehend what just happened.

“Well, isn’t this turning out to be a competition.” Alex smirked, patting Lucy on the shoulder for sympathy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lucy murmured.

“Ugh, it looks like I have to go get my own drink.” Cat huffed as she trailed off in the direction Lena and Kara went. Disgust on her face as she could smell Lena’s atrocious musky wooden perfume along the way.

\----

Kara nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot as she stood outside the restaurant waiting for the other women to arrive. Lucy is the first one to appear next to her.

“Hey Kara, why are you waiting outside?” Lucy asked.  
“Hi Lucy. No one’s here yet so I- I don’t know really.” Kara mumbled as she held open the entrance door. “After you.” Kara smiled. Lucy shook her head and soon the waiter guided them towards their table.

“So how is not directly working under Cat working out for you.” Lucy asked as the waiter poured them a fancy French wine.

“Great I guess. I have so much more freedom, yet I don’t. My new boss isn’t really the nicest man I’ve met and I guess in some ways I miss Cat’s advice whenever I need it.” Kara said earnestly.

“Are you guys finally on first name basis?”

“Yeah, well Cat kinda forced me to call her by her first name now that we are ‘friends’. She said that friends don’t call each other by their last name.” Kara explained.

“Smart woman.” Lucy replied.

“Yes, well, I wouldn’t be where I am if I weren’t smart now, wouldn’t I.” Cat stated as she slipped onto the seat next to Kara.

“Hi, you!” Kara blurted, fidgeting with her glass in unease.  
“Stop acting so nervous, you’re attracting attention to yourself.” Cat ordered and waved for the waiter to bring her a bottle of wine.

“I can’t help it. You guys are kind of intimidating. I mean I’m having dinner with the admiral’s daughter, the most powerful woman in National City and probably the second most powerful.” Kara mutters.

“Second most powerful. I don’t know how I feel about that.” Lena said as she joined the other three women at the table. Cat rolled her eyes in annoyance and ignored Lena.

“Kara you’re a reporter now. Which means you’re going to have to interview even more influential people. So stop behaving like a star-struck millennial.” Cat barked, mad at her own behavior. She could handle baby Lane, but this Luthor person is unpredictable and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Lena dear, would you join me to the restroom. It’ll give miss undecided some time to think what she wants-- to eat for dinner and you could use some powder on your face.” Cat jabbed unkindly.  
  
“Why don’t we!” Lena glared at Cat’s snarky comment, but followed the Queen of All Media anyway.

“Wow, I wouldn’t want to be in Lena’s shoes right now.” Lucy muttered as she stirred the wine in her glass.

“Oh, why not?” Kara asked, completely oblivious as to what just happened.

“Cat is asserting her dominance.” Lucy declared which only made Kara more confused.

“God, Kara you are so dense sometimes. Cat is afraid that you like Lena more than her. So she’s putting Lena in her place.”

“But that’s ridiculous. Cat would never do that. I know her.” Kara trails off as she remembered the time that Cat hired Siobhan and specifically how Cat behaved during those times. But Kara couldn’t exactly put her finger on what it meant or what it means now.

“I don’t think she’s afraid.” Kara said after a moment of silence.  
“You don’t say!” Lucy replied and took out her phone because of an incoming message.

_‘Hey Lucy, how is it going over there. I wish I could be with you guys stupid Hank. Anyways, did the other two ladies bite each other’s head off or is it still safe? Also, don't do things I wouldn't do ;) – Alex’_

“Is it the DEO?” Kara asked.

“No, just your sister. She’s mad that she couldn’t come. So she’s stalking my message inbox in order to gain information on our ‘welcome dinner’.” Lucy laughed sadly.

“Hey, are you alright?” Kara asked upon seeing Lucy’s face.

“Yeah, I’m just realizing. I don’t stand a chance.” Lucy replied vaguely.

“A chance for what?” Kara asked confusedly.

“Hey there adorable pumpkin pie” Lena said with a raspy voice as she and Cat got back to their table. Cat is visibly fuming and probably ready to connect her fist with something she shouldn’t, but their little chat in the restrooms clearly had no impact on the Luthor woman.

She clenched her fists together, resisting the urge to punch the woman back to whichever filthy town she’d belong too. One thing is for certain. Cat has never been this jealous in her whole lifespan and she would be dammed if that Luthor woman ever got her claws onto Kara.

“Ow, my gosh, do you think they have pumpkin pie?” Kara asked excitedly while all the woman in her company rolled their eyes at Kara’s obliviousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and or Kudo.


	2. Silly Games We Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doin'? First, I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and kudos. I’m not entirely sure where this fic will go, but I’m certainly excited to write a bit more, so I’m going to feed your hungry curiosity. Without further ado chapter 2, which is mostly written in Cat’s point of view.

“Ugh, I should have left the Bourbon alone.” Cat groaned to herself as she faced away from the soft light that seeped through the blinds of her bedroom window. She hadn’t felt this hangover since she had breakfast with Ruth Bader Ginsburg a couple months ago. 

The media mogul had promised to herself not to drink as much on workdays, mostly for Carter’s sake, but after last night’s debacle known as the ‘welcome diner’. Let’s just say that the occasion had called for some hard liquor. Cat highly regretted her moment of weakness as she stirred in her bed, glancing at the alarm, that has steadily been going off for the past few minutes. 

Cat rubbed her temples, wishing that her headache would magically disappear somehow. ‘No such luck.’ She breathed with a heavy sigh and reluctantly unwrapped herself from her soft and silky duvet, in search for the next best thing available to ease the pounding in her head. 

Cat somehow managed to get herself out of bed and draped a champagne laced robe around herself as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. Nearly knocking over an empty Bourbon bottle in the process as she reached for her trusted Advil and a glass of water. 

Cat gulped down the water eagerly, knowing hydration is the first step towards getting oneself back together again. It was dead silent in the penthouse, only the clinking sound of glass against a marble kitchen counter could be heard when Cat placed the glass back down. She’s glad Carter is spending a couple of days at his father’s. She wouldn’t want for him to see her in this state. She felt embarrassed, angry and confused and struggled with the emotions that didn’t fit her Queen of All Media persona. 

Normally, she isn’t the type of person that would lower herself to point any guilty fingers, but GOD. How clueless can you be, to not notice all these women throwing themselves at you. Cat sighs tiredly as she recalls the heated discussion with the newest member around the competition for Kara’s affection. 

\--Flashback to last night’s welcome diner--

“Lena dear, would you join me to the restroom. It’ll give miss undecided some time to think what she wants-- to eat for dinner and you could use some powder on your face.” Cat jabbed unkindly. 

“Why don’t we!” Lena glared at Cat’s snarky comment, but followed the Queen of All Media anyway. 

Cat smirked victoriously as Lena Luthor followed silently. 

“Look, Miss Luthor.” Cat voiced threateningly as soon as they entered the empty woman’s restroom. 

“Why don’t we just cut the crap. You purposefully chose to come to National City and we both know it isn’t to chase after girl skirts. So, why don’t you tell me why you’re really here?” Cat demanded. 

“Hmm, I must say I admire some of your perceptiveness. Yes, I came to National City with a purpose, but not in the way you might think. I’m not like my brother. I don’t have evil plans or a hidden agenda. In contrary to what you might believe. I’m really here to rebuild L Corp and show the people of National City what we can accomplish together.” Lena defended, stepping closer into Cat’s personal space. 

Cat rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to be intimated by this woman and so she crossed her arms and stood up a little straighter while she let her facial expression say it all. ‘Do you really expect me to believe that bull.’ Lena smirked ominously and turned away towards the mirrors, in order to reapply her ruby red lipstick. 

“As for chasing after girls. Do you really think I would waste my valuable time on such juvenile proceedings.” Lena scoffs and blotted her lips together. “But hey, you will receive no judgment from me though.” Lena winked as she faced a bitter looking Cat. 

“Valuable time! Ha. One second of my time is ninety times more valuable than your pointless petty little quest. Which means, I can’t possibly be accused of chasing after girls.” Cat roared. 

“Okay, just one girl in particular.” Lena taunted while eyeing Cat knowingly. 

“I would suggest you’d stop playing games Miss Luthor, before anyone gets hurt. Kara isn’t deserving of your silly infatuation. Besides, I won’t let you have her. She works for me remember!” Cat glared menacingly at the Luthor woman with all her might. 

“Keep telling that to yourself Cat. And who says I have a silly infatuation for the girl. She has been nothing but kind to me ever since I arrived in National City. She doesn’t judge me because of my brother’s previous actions. She treats me normally and I can see how important that is to Kara.” Lena explained while pausing inside the door opening, done with Cat’s false accusations.

“Also, I probably know more about the girl than you ever did in the two years that she has been working for you.” Lena gave back a final blow as she exited the restroom, eager to get back to her more pleasurable company. 

\--End Flashback--

It turned out that Cat had made a miscalculation upon speaking to Lena Luthor. That woman seemed even more determined to draw the blood from underneath Cat’s fingernails now that some unintentional feelings were revealed. 

Kara’s company during their dinner made up for it a little however, heck even baby Lane’s company was entertaining, but that Luthor woman somehow had it out for her and she would be dammed if Kara would end up being collateral damage. 

Lena shamelessly flirted with Kara during the whole dinner and Cat had been more than bothered by Lena’s remark about knowing the girl better. ‘Just what does this devil incarnated woman think she knows?’ Cat thought to herself and gotten more inebriated as the evening had progressed. 

A cold shiver snapped Cat out of the process of reasoning, remembering her state of dress while recuperating from a hangover. Next step a simmering hot shower before a long new workday. 

\----

It was still early in the morning when Cat entered her private elevator at CatCo. Most employees were still on their way to work, which meant she’d have a perfect excuse to drop by Kara’s new office, to check in with the girl. 

Kara had yet to arrive in her office as Cat suspected, so she snooped around a little. Cat was staring at some pictures on Kara’s desk when she heard a loud thud just outside Kara’s office.

“Miss Grant, you’re in my office… I- is there something I can help you with?” Kara asked as she hastily walked further into her office, placing her morning dose of Noonan’s on her desk in order to clear her hands. 

“Don’t act so surprised Kiera. This is still my building last time I checked and I do happen to own a pair of ravishing legs to cover the distance.” Cat smirked as she caught Kara admiring her legs. 

“Um, right. Miss Grant.” Kara paused with a sigh. “Look, I know we talked about what to call each other now that I don’t work directly under you anymore and I’m sure old habits die hard, but could you please just call me by my real name?” Kara requested as she bravely stared down Cat dead in the eye. 

“Speaking of old habits.” Cat murmured, overlooking Kara’s reasonable request and pointed at the younger woman’s Noonan’s order. 

“Oh, yeah. I was kinda in a hurry this morning, so I accidently brought one for you too. But delivering your morning latte isn’t in my job description anymore, so I usually just drink them myself.” Kara laughed uncomfortable at her own admission of having bought Cat’s order by accident multiple times before.

“Usually?” Cat questioned. “Oh, Kara. It might not be your job to fetch me my latte’s anymore, but I want you to know that you could always bring me one, if you want too or when you ‘accidently’ bought one.” Cat smiled warmly at the younger woman while she wordlessly fixed the collar of Kara’s button up shirt. 

“There all fixed.” Cat murmured softly as she pulled back her hand. “It looked as if you were caught in a whirlwind on your way to work. Which is funny by the way, because I could have sworn there isn’t even remotely enough wind to blow away a feather.” Cat taunted as they got interrupted by the ringing of the phone on Kara’s desk. 

Kara hurriedly picked up the phone, relieved for the interruption. So much that she could kiss whoever was calling like a thousand times over. Cat watched Kara curiously. ‘Who would call Kara this early in the morning?’ Cat was very tempted to murder whoever had the audacity to interrupt their private moment. 

“Oh, hi Lucy. What’s up?” Kara asked, while Cat sneakingly circled around Kara’s desk seemingly unnoticed. She hoped to catch an inkling of whatever the two were talking about, but ended up not hearing much at all.

“Why did baby Lane call you this early in the morning?” Cat asked suspiciously once Kara had ended the phone call. 

“Oh, she wanted to know if we’re still on for game night. ” Kara muttered nonchalantly. 

“It is beyond me as to why you still bother with these silly game nights.“ Cat frowned reluctantly. 

“They aren’t silly. It’s a way to catch up on all your friends while also having fun. I would invite you, but--” Kara defended, but she was interrupted before she could finish her sentence. 

“Fine, I’ll come to one of your game nights, but only so I can decide directly based from the source, if it’s worth my time.” Cat stated as she more or less invited herself. 

“Of course, I would expect nothing less. Though I’ll have to warn you, my apartment is rather small and I’m expecting at least, uh-- five other people, so it might be a little cramped.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you knew so many people besides baby Lane and the IT hobbit. ” It was a low blow and deserving of Kara’s low scowl. 

“Yeah, well my sister is bringing a guest and yesterday during diner Miss Luthor asked if she could join. Claiming that she loves to play games and that she was on some kind of winning streak. I’m not really sure what she meant by that though. Lucy was okay with it, so I thought why not. The more the merrier right!” Kara smiled enthusiastically. 

“Right!” Cat chimed. The media mogul hadn’t been present during that particular conversation, because Carter had called her to say that he had arrived at his father safely. 

Cat loves her son more than anything in the world and he will always be her first priority, but now she secretly wonders what else she might have missed out on during that short time she’d stepped outside the restaurant in order to take Carter’s call.

“Well, I guess I will see you tonight then.” Cat winked seductively, lingering in the door opening of Kara’s office for confirmation. 

“Yes, tonight. I will see you. Uh, tonight.” Kara stumbled over her own words, somehow unable to finish a correct sentence while her heart beats erratically. 

“Oh, Kara!” Cat whispered softly and smiled as she walked back to her own domain to start the day. But first she had to take care of a pressing issue.

‘What is this dammed Luthor woman playing at?’ Cat sighed as she took a seat behind her own desk and opened her laptop. Hell-bent on investigating every shred of information about the devious woman, who threatened to throw a wrench between her and Kara’s relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who can’t wait to read the game night scene? And who will Alex bring as a guest?


	3. A lady never kisses and tells

It was still early in the evening. Both Winn and Lucy had arrived at Kara’s place a little before time to set things in place for game night. Normally they would improvise on most nights, but Kara was determined to make this night special and thus asked the duo to arrive early, so they could talk game plan. 

“Will you calm down already! You might just burn holes in the floor, if you continue pacing around any longer.” Lucy voiced her concerns as she watched Kara ran a rampage inside the apartment for the past twenty minutes. 

“Yeah, your anxiety is really contagious.” Winn agreed, as realization dawned on him, that he was going to spend time with each in their own right, pretty scary woman. 

‘I probably should have canceled.’ He thought, but dismissed the notion rather quickly. Winn cared about Kara very much. It pained him to watch how all these women around her had more chance at winning the superhero’s heart than he had, but he long accepted the fact that they were never destined to be more than friends. 

“Sorry.” Kara mumbled while pacing towards the kitchen once again. “I just can’t help it.” Kara continued as she struggled opening a bottle of wine.

“It’s not like you’ve ever invited two of the richest and influential women of National City. I can’t possibly serve them a bowl of chips and cheap wine.” Kara sighed as she waved the bottle of wine around in a dramatic gesture to emphasize her point. 

“Kara, honey.” Lucy whispered affectionately as she closed the distance, gently slipping her fingers around Kara’s firm shoulders. 

“I’m pretty sure they don’t care about whatever you serve them. I’ll promise it’ll be fine. Now come sit down and relax before you’re gonna give us all a stroke.” Lucy cooed as soft hands trailed down the length of Kara’s biceps. 

Kara blushed at Lucy’s soothing display of affection. The tiny brunette did always seem to find a way to ease Kara’s turbulent mindset. Which is a blessing Kara appreciated in times like these. 

Kara’s feet were still glued in the same place however and only moved when Lucy intertwined their hands and dragged the faltering blonde along to the loveseat in living area and sat down across from where Winn was sitting. 

“Hey, on the bright side, you’re probably gonna be able to eat more snacks yourself.” Winn jumped in, trying his best to lift Kara’s spirit. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Kara mumbled, still a little unsure of herself. 

“Please, don’t start wallowing, just tell us what you had in mind for tonight’s games.” Lucy inquired as she draped a comforting arm around Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara passionately explained how she wanted the chairs and couches to be placed and soon jumped around like a happy puppy while rearranging the couches. Lifting them like they weighted nothing more, but a mere fly. 

“Um, Kara. You know I’m still sitting here right!” Winn shrieked as Kara unexpectedly got a hold of the couch he was sitting on. 

“Oops, Sorry.” Kara smiled apologetically as she placed the couch back down where she wanted it. 

“No ur not!” Winn scoffs while Lucy laughed uncontrollably at the scene before her.  
“Look, can we just get back to figuring out what kind of games we’re going to play?” Winn pleaded sheepishly. 

“Good point! I’m not entirely sure what kind of games we should or could play. I didn’t exactly ask them what they’re good at.” Kara mentioned as she pulled up one final chair. 

“Hey, I know. Why don’t we do like a mystery box?” Lucy suggested. 

“A mystery box?” Kara and Winn questioned in unison. 

“Yeah, like we all write down a game we want to play, throw them in a box and then carry out whichever game is picked.” Lucy explained. 

“That could work.” Winn hummed when a gush of wind tossed his hair into a mess.

“Here, write down a game you feel like playing.” Kara said as she handed both Lucy and Winn a piece of paper and pen, that she had grabbed using her super speed. 

“I would be careful tonight. Not everyone knows you’re Supergirl and I’d like to think that you wouldn’t want for them to find out this way. Just so you know.” Winn peeved as he combed his hair back using his fingers. 

Kara was just about to argue when she heard the rotation of the front door lock. Kara leapt out of her chair and ran towards the door, ready to give her sister a welcoming hug. 

“Hey Alex, have you been working out more lately?” Kara mumbled as she hugged the first person that walked inside without bothering to check who it actually was. 

“Oh, I guess I should take it as a compliment.” An unfamiliar voice came from underneath the crushing hug. 

Opening her eyes, Kara stared directly at Alex, who stood in the hallway with a mixed look of surprise and frustration. Horror dawned on Kara that the person she was currently hugging, apparently wasn’t her sister. 

“Alex?” 

“I’m afraid you’re hugging the wrong woman. Not that I’m complaining.” The woman smirked as Kara disentangled herself.

“Oh, no. Oh my god. I’m so, so sorry.” Kara gasped, hands cupping her face in disbelief. 

“Don’t be. It’s not like I get hugs from beautiful blondes every day.” The woman Alex brought along reassured. 

“That applies to all of us. I would imagine.” Lena acknowledged as she appeared in the door opening, standing next to Alex. 

“Well, isn’t this awkward!” Alex shrugged as she walked further inside the apartment to introduce her date. 

“Hi, I’m Maggie, Maggie Sawyer.” The woman who Kara hugged just a moment ago smiled and extended her hand. 

“Yes, uh. Kara Danvers. I’m Alex’s sister.” Kara replied with a shake of her own hand, only releasing Maggie’s hand when Lena’s cough broke them up. 

“You know, I wouldn’t complain either if I were to receive a hug.” Lena announced amused, wondering if Kara would go for it. But it seemed that Kara was still very embarrassed about what had happened and gave no indication of ever wanting for it to happen again. If any, Kara seemed lost for words. 

“Sorry, you’re not my type.” Maggie winked and walked over to where Alex was talking with Lucy. 

“Sorry, she’s my sister’s date. I don’t really know her that well.” Kara apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. Although it’s not really common for strangers to hug each other, I would assume.” Lena murmured with an inch of jealousy in her voice. 

“Right!” Kara uttered as she regained her posture and started acting out like the perfect host as she offered to take Lena’s coat and provided her guests with drinks. 

“So how does this game night thing work?” Maggie asked once they were comfortably seated. 

“We normally just play games like Taboo and stuff, but since we’re with such a large group, we decided that it would be better if everyone wrote down a game they wish to play and then we just pick one from the bunch.” Kara explained while handing Alex, Maggie and Lena pen and paper. 

“Although we probably have to wait for a little longer. Cat texted me 15 minutes ago, saying she’s on her way. She should be here soon.” Kara said, looking at her watch. 

“You invited your boss to a game night?” Lena questioned. 

“Well, we were kinda together when Lucy called to confirm game night, so I couldn’t just invite you and refuse her. Besides, she really wanted to come.”

“Wait, you’re screwing Cat, Queen of All Media, fucking Grant?” Maggie called out, looking somewhat impressed. 

“What, no! Where would you get that idea?” Kara replied alarmed. 

“Don’t worry, It’s just Kara’s poor choice of words.” Lucy jumped into the conversation.  
“I called during work hours. They were probably just in the same office.”

Silence swept over the room as they all took a moment to understand what had happened.  
Alex glared at Maggie, Maggie looked confused as to why, Lena’s eyes glistered pleasingly, but maintained an otherwise neutral facial expression and Lucy and Winn shared apologetic smiles when the intercom announced Cat’s arrival. 

“What is it with this gloomy ambiance? Even Prince’s funeral felt more appealing than this.” Cat barked, feeling the need to defend herself as Kara guided her to the living area. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Kara waved rapidly, trying to dissuade the CEO from inquiring information about the cause. Which didn’t do her any good, because Cat was still glaring at the girl.

“I kinda, accidentally, might have insinuated that we were sleeping together. When I tried to explain why I talked to Lucy on the phone this morning.” Kara answered, flinching in defeat.

“Oh!” Was Cat’s solemnly response. 

“Anyways, let’s start game night. I’m sure it will lighten the mood. Let’s start off with a round of Charades and then hit the mystery box.” Winn announced, taking upon the game leaders task by explaining how the game worked. 

“Okay, we are going to play in teams of two. Alex and Maggie team #1. Let’s see, Cat and Lucy team #2. Leaving Kara and Lena in team #3.” Winn exclaims proudly of his team making skills. 

Everyone repositioned according to their team. Leaving Alex and Maggie in the loveseat while Cat, Kara and Lena shared the opposite couch. Lucy couldn’t quite contain her jealousy when she saw both Cat and Lena, practically pressing themselves up directly onto Kara’s thighs. 

“Why do I have to team up with Cat?” Lucy whined as she dragged a chair next to the couch on Cat’s side. 

“Because you know Cat better than Lena does and this way every team has a fair shot at winning, unlike last time when Alex and Kara teamed up together. Note to self, don’t put the Danvers sisters on the same team, that is if you want to win of course.” Winn explained.

Alex and Maggie started the game scoring their first point, when Alex correctly answered Maggie’s non-verbal acting of The Walking Dead. 

Next up was for Cat to guess Lucy’s performance of Can’t Feel My Face, but Cat failed to answer within the time limit. The media mogul acted unreasonably mean towards Lucy, claiming that she would have guessed it if she would have simply impersonated someone like Donatella, because that woman hadn’t felt her face since the early 90’s. 

The teams played several rounds before ending up with Kara and Lena playing the tiebreaker.

“TV show.” Lena uttered as she watched Kara, who made a square motion. 

“Three words.” Lena continued as Kara nodded enthusiastically, putting up one finger. 

“First word. Cut” Lena said while Kara made a gesture that looked like slitting someone’s throat and let herself fall to the floor. 

“Fall, dead, dead.” Lena continued after Kara pointed for her to continue in that mindset. 

“Stab, kill.” Lena questioned as Kara made a stabbing motion. 

“Murder, murder.” She shouted while Kara nodded her head. 

“Third word. Write.” Lena said after seeing Kara do something that looked like writing. 

“Oh, Oh. Murder She Wrote!” She yelled and hugged Kara in excitement for winning them the game. 

Lucy happily clapped her hands together, while Cat was being a sore loser and scowled at her former employee for congratulating the enemy. As for Alex and Maggie well, let’s just say they not so nicely promised to smash the other teams the next game. 

“Okay, let’s get to the mystery box.” Winn announced after a short break of refills. 

“Kara, if you want to do the honors?” Winn asked while holding the box in front of Kara. 

“Next game will be…” Kara said while stirring her hand inside the box and picked out a piece of paper. “5 second rule.” 

“Yes. We’re gonna smash it in this game.” Alex voiced confidently as she grabbed the first card of the 5 second rule game. 

“Name three things you can do in the kitchen besides cook.”  
“Fuck, sleep and fight.” Maggie nodded in agreement to her own answers. Both Alex and Lucy licked their lips seemingly to agree while the others were taken aback by Maggie’s candor.  
  
They had played a couple of rounds, each revealing minor scandal-ish and private moments before they’d reached the final round. 

“Name three things you can cover with chocolate.” Lena smirked as she read the card. 

“Uh, Uh. Fondue, f-f-fruit.” Kara stammered. Failing to answer the question on time, because she turned bright red at a certain naughty image that flooded her mind. 

“What a shame. I could think of a thing- or two, to cover in chocolate.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear as she sat back down, playing on whatever Kara must have been thinking of. 

“Can we play another game now!” Kara objected. 

“Not a chance blondie. We still have a tiebreaker on our hands.” Lucy laughed as she picked up the next card. 

“Alright Cat, you’ve got this. Ready?” Lucy asked while Cat rolled her eyes. What a stupid question, she was born ready. 

“Name three things you can’t resist.” 

“Morning latte’s, Alcohol and Supergirl.” Cat answered within a two second time frame.

Of course Cat knows that Kara is Supergirl. She did it on purpose just to see what kind of reaction Kara would have at the mentioning of her alter ego. Cat wasn’t disappointed when she heard the girl gasp in surprise. 

“I know right. Supergirl’s every woman’s wet dream. No matter if you’re straight. She will always be the one exception.” Maggie said as she saw Kara’s reaction.

“What I didn’t know you had a thing for Supergirl?” Alex voiced loudly, sending a bitter glare towards Kara, which luckily went unnoticed by the other guests. 

“Relax babe, it’s not like I have her number.” Maggie chuckled. 

“Speaking of numbers. I think we won this round Cat.” Lucy intervened in what could be a potential lovers quarrel. Which could be even more awkward, if Maggie ever found out that she actually had a crush on Alex’s baby sister. That wouldn’t be a pretty conversation to have. 

“Can I get a drum roll please… The next round we are going to play… Never have I ever?” Lucy answered in bewilderment as she wondered who would ever want to play this game with all the woman currently sitting in the room. 

“Well, we are going the need some booze for this round ladies and gentleman.” Maggie announced, running over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of tequila and some shot glasses. 

“Hmm, I don’t think one bottle will cover it.” Cat said as many thought the same except for Kara Sunny Danvers.

“We’ll hit that train once we get there.” Winn said as he was handed a shot.  
“I’ll go first. Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar.” Winn stated. 

Alex, Maggie and Cat drank their respected shots. 

“Really Cat? I hadn’t figured you for the type of girl to get into bar fights.” Alex said with a furrowed brow. 

“What can I say. I was pretty good at getting myself into trouble during my younger years, working for the Daily Planet.” She hummed pleasantly as her glass got refilled for the next never have I ever. 

“Never have I ever lied about someone being beautiful while they were actually ugly.” Kara said happily after a moment of thought. 

“No offense, but you gotta do better than that.” Winn replied as all the guests drank their shot while Kara watched on with a mildly hurt expression. 

“It’s quite alright Kara. Here let me show you a good example.” Lena smiled while patting Kara’s arm, comforting the girl for her attempt. 

“Never have I ever had a friend-turned-fuck buddy.” Lena smirked as she saw most of the people drink their shot except for Winn and Kara.

“Never have I ever been told what to do during sex.” Cat stated next, blowing the sexual rollercoaster wide open. Let’s just say Lena hadn’t met a Grant woman before when it came to playing dirty. Both Kara and Winn drank their shots to no surprise, until Alex downed hers as quickly as possible. 

“Oh, the great agent Danvers being told what to do in bed.” Maggie teased.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Was the immediate shut down. 

“Never have I ever fantasized about anyone in this room.” Lucy grinned. She knows it’s a trick question because, let’s face it everyone has. “Cheers you’ll.” She proudly raised her glass.

It was late at night, when they nearly played through all the games and everyone except Kara was pretty much drunk. 

“One more game left.” Alex said as she reached for the final piece of paper in the box.  
“Final round will be… Spin the bottle.”

“Okay, that’s it, I’m out. I don’t feel good, kissing you ladies.” Winn said as he stumbled out of the armchair and bid them farewell. 

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late huh? Maybe we should call it a night?” Kara scratched the back of her head, glancing over her inebriated guests as she closed the door behind Winn. 

“What noooo. We’re just getting to the good stuff.” Maggie slurred as she grabbed one of the empty tequila bottles, placed it on the coffee table and gave it a spin. 

“Really, why would we play a game designed for oversexed teenagers.” Cat sighed as the bottle continued to spin. 

“Because, the sexual tension in here makes it hard for me to breathe.” Maggie chuckled while everyone, yes even Cat, who pretended not to be interested, watched as the bottle landed on Lucy. 

“Okay, first spin is cheek, second on the lips, third French kiss and well…” Maggie trailed off as she kneeled to Lucy side and pecked her on the cheek. 

“OMG, I can’t play this game Sawyers. What if the bottle points towards my sister? Ever thought about that?” Alex huffed annoyed that she wasn’t the one being kissed. 

“Such a prude. You kiss your sister on the cheek like all the time right. So, no biggie.” Maggie said as she settled back into her seat next to Alex. 

“Go on. I dare you to spin the bottle, oh great agent Danvers. Or should I just call you agent chicken shit.” Maggie laughed as Alex huffed and gave the bottle a spin to prove that no one calls her a chicken. The bottle also ended up pointing at Lucy. Alex rolled her eyes and pecked Lucy nearly on the same spot as Maggie did a moment ago. ‘Indirect kiss alert.’

Next up was Kara, it took about the same amount of persuading as was the case with Alex.  
All eyes were trained on the rapidly spinning bottle. Kara regretted spinning the bottle without a care. ‘I probably should have used one finger to give it a spin.’ Kara thought, because it didn’t look like it was going to land on someone for quite some time. 

Kara grimaced once the bottle finally came to a still stand, pointing at her sister. ‘Aw, heck a little peck on the cheek couldn’t hurt.’ Kara thought as she pecked Alex’s cheeks so fast that it couldn’t even be felt. 

They ended up playing the game for quite some time, when most started to get really frustrated because they couldn’t kiss who they really wanted. And the bottle kept pointing towards Lucy most of the time somehow. Except for the one time Cat spun the bottle that ended up on her biggest competition and she refused to follow through and voiced her complains when Kara spun the bottle that landed on Lucy for the third time. 

“Thisss game isss obviously rigged.” Cat slurred. 

“You can’t rig a bottle Cat.” Lucy rolled her eyes. Although, Kara might be able to do so with her superpowers, but that possibility was highly unlikely when she noticed how red Kara’s face had become.

“Kara and Lucy. Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Both Maggie and Alex sing song as they watched Kara slowly making her way towards Lucy. 

“Ugh, I can’t do this. You guys are way too drunk for this to remain consensual.” Kara said, throwing up her arms in defeat. 

“What, no I want my kisssss!” Lucy whined, grabbing hold of Kara’s arm. 

“No, I’m shutting this down. Look around!” Kara stated, holding her ground. Kara wanted to smack herself in the face. She knew everyone had a large amount of alcohol in their systems, but all the women seemed to be having a good time, so she didn’t have the heart to stop them. But things were getting way out of hand and she had to pull the plug when she noticed that Lena had passed out from the consumed alcohol. 

“I should have just sent you home when Winn left.” Kara sighed as she picked up Lena from the couch. 

“I’m going to put Lena in my bed. There is no way I’m going to let you guys go home in this state. I’ll be right back.” Kara warned as she carried Lena to her bedroom bridal style. 

Kara placed Lena on the right side of her bed and removed the woman’s shoes.  
“I’m sorry.” Kara whispered, pressing a kiss on Lena’s forehead and returned to the living room. 

Lena’s lips curled up in delight at the feeling of Kara’s soft lips on her skin. She got exactly what she hoped for when faking being passed out. Well, nearly. The only thing that would top this victory would be Kara lying next to her. ‘Baby steps, Lena baby steps.’ Lena thought as she took a deep breath into Kara’s pillow and inhaled the girls unique scent.

“You don’t expect me to sleep on a couch now Kieraaa.” Cat threatened as soon as Kara got back and explained that they all had to spend the night for their own safety. 

“No, I don’t Cat. You can take the left side of the bed.” Kara sighed as she rubbed her temples.

“Fine, but only if you lay in the middle.” Cat huffed as she stumbled across the room towards Kara’s bedroom. 

“Don’t worry sis, I’m sure everything will be fine. Maggie and I can sleep on one couch and Lucy can take the other.” Alex said, sympathetically patting Kara’s back. 

“Fine, yeah, sure. Where have I heard that before.” Kara muttered unsure of how they would be able to fit three grown woman in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone a little overboard in this one, oh well. I still got some surprises left I suppose. I’m sure the aftermath will receive a considerable amount of laughs from you guys. We all know drunk people can cause quite the uproar.


	4. Hangover shenanigans

Lena Luthor was by no means a hugger. Her strict upbringing left her somewhat cold and indifferent towards physical comfort, but her defensive attitude flew right out the door as soon as she laid eyes on a Golden Retriever named Kara Danvers.

The raven haired CEO noticed last night that her precious puppy seemed very touchy-feely with the people surrounding her. It wasn’t necessarily in a sexual way, but Lena was very much inclined to make Kara her own. Even if she had to corrupt some of Kara’s innocence along the way.

So Lena had come up with a plan. She pretended to be passed out, to gain Kara’s attention. Her plan worked nearly perfectly, seeing as Kara carried her to the bedroom bridal style and kissed her forehead. Lena was slightly disappointed however, when she heard Cat entering the bedroom a few minutes later, followed by Kara’s whispered warning not to wake the raven haired woman, who pretended to be asleep.

“For god’s sake, Kara. Stop fidgeting and just get on the bed already!” Cat barked, annoyed at the younger girl’s indecisiveness. It was late and Cat didn’t have the patience, nor the energy to wait until her former assistant had gotten over a panic breakdown because she had to share her bed with two other women.

“Right, so I just…” Kara mumbled as she approached the bed and slowly wiggled herself to the middle of the bed, keeping a respected distance between herself and Lena.

Lena smirked when she felt a weight dip onto the mattress and what she assumed Kara’s approaching body heat.

Cat merely rolled her eyes at seeing Kara’s obvious jitters as she lay down next to the girl. Their shoulders touching each other gently when Cat shifted a bit to get herself more comfortable on Kara’s relatively narrow bed.

Both Lena and Cat fell asleep with a huge grin on their faces as they heard Kara’s loud gulp.  
‘I probably shouldn't have agreed to this.’ Kara concluded wide awake as she felt the radiating body heat from the women sleeping next to her.

**\--The next morning in Kara’s bedroom--**

Lena Luthor hummed pleasantly in her sleep as she cuddled a warm body from behind, wrapping one arm around the other woman’s torso. Tantalizing fingers caressing a clothed perky breast while the other hand trailed down to the lower waist.

An encouraging moan compelled Lena to press her body closer, nuzzling her face into the crook of what she believed to be Kara’s neck. Lena sighed happily as she continued to caress Kara’s body. Oh, how she wishes to wake up like this every morning. The only thing that would make it slightly better was for her not to have a hangover, but she took what she could get.

Cat moaned loudly at the bold images of her and Kara, curled up together in her own large fluffy bed. Oh, how she wishes to wake up like that every morning. Her and Kara together.

Cat’s breath hitched at the feeling of a sharp pinch to her nipple. “Kara!” Cat huffed, groggily opening her eyes, annoyed at the abrupt awakening. Cat frowned at the feeling of a warm body tangled up with hers. She knew Kara was pretty touchy-feely with most of the people around her, but for some reason she always seemed rather squeamish when it came to hugging her former boss.

Cat rolled over on her side, assuming that the girl was touching her in not so innocent places while being fast asleep. The media mogul sucked in a breath when dark locks of hair entered her vision instead of Kara’s beach blonde curls.

‘No, no, no…’ Cat gasped in pure horror and pushed Lena off the bed in a panicked reflex.

“God, Kara. There’s no need to push me away.” Lena groaned as she rubbed her sore muscles from violently being pushed out the bed while still asleep.

“Cat!” Lena choked when no answer came and she glanced towards the bed, where a stunned Cat stared back at her. “Where is Kara?” Lena questioned confused.

Cat opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her second attempt to speak didn’t fare any better as she only managed to hum while she looked around and noticed that Kara was indeed nowhere to be found.

Lena picked herself up from the floor and followed Cat’s gaze around the room. “Oh boy!” Lena cursed as realization dawned on her. “I wasn’t hugging Kara? Wasn’t I?”

“If by hugging you mean groping, no you were certainly not.” Cat scolded while anger began to bubble up inside of her as she skipped out of the bed.

Cat couldn’t believe the nerve of this Luthor woman. Who does she think she is, that she could just grope her precious Kara and get away with it. ‘Well, the joke is on her, though’. Cat smirked wickedly because Lena just groped the wrong woman.

Lena gulped, slightly troubled by a mischievous looking Cat that invaded her personal space.

“You listen to me, Luthor. We are never, ever, in any circumstance going to speak about this ever again. You agree.” Cat barked.

“Of course.” Lena muttered. She did not mention that she very much so, intents to sleep in Kara’s bed more often, but she would have preferred it to be with Kara herself, not her boss. But she wisely kept those words to herself, not wanting to agitate the older woman any further.

“Good! Now where did that clueless girl run off to this time.” Cat growled as she walked out of Kara’s bedroom, followed by Lena as they went to find their answer.

**\--The next morning in Kara’s living room--**

Kara awoke hearing a loud thud somewhere in the direction of her bedroom. ‘That’s funny.’ She thinks, opening her eyes to see where the sound emerged from, but ended up not seeing very much because a certain brunette, who was using Kara’s body as if it were some kind of mattress.

Brushing away a strand of hair from the woman’s face, Kara discovered that the locks of hair belonged to a groaning Lucy who looked pretty comfortable using Kara’s chest as a pillow.

Kara turned her head to the side and glanced at the other couch in the living room, finding her sister cuddled up in a bundle with Maggie. Kara smiled at the newly couple and the soft snoring sounds they made together.

The young superhero wished they could take a longer nap, but angry footsteps approaching the room would soon break an end to their happy bubble.

“What is the meaning of this!” Cat demanded angrily as she stood in front of Kara’s sight of vision, clearly upset to find Kara cuddled up with Lucy on the couch and not caring about waking the others.

“Hmm, Kara when did your couch get so soft.” Lucy mumbled, nudging her head between Kara’s breasts.

Both Alex and Maggie had woken up to the commotion happening in the room and were just barely able to contain their laughter at hearing Lucy’s statement. They’d love nothing more than being able to watch the show unfold, but they had to act with care. Silence was key in their situation, because the bickering woman were seemly unaware of their presence.

“I can explain…” Kara clarified as she saw the crossed arms and impatient faces on both the CEO’s.

“Oh, for god’s sake.” Cat complained, shaking Lucy’s shoulders in an attempt to wake the girl, seeing as Kara made no move to do so.

However, Cat regretted her decision the moment Lucy got hold of her arm and twisted the CEO’s arm into a painfully self-defensive move. ‘Oh, that’s gotta hurt.’ Was the thought that entered all the women’s minds at witnessing the forceful display of power.

“Remind me not to physically wake the admiral’s daughter in the future.” Cat whimpered when Lucy released their hold and apologized over and over again till the word ‘sorry’ turned Cat nauseous.

“Save your sorries for someone else! Would you care to explain why you're still sitting on top of Kara?” Cat hissed as she rubbed her sore arm.

“Wow, that’s probably the most original insult I’ve ever heard you say about her. How you can compare Kara to a couch, is beyond me.” Lucy said, unaware that she was in fact straddling Kara’s thighs.

“I never liked reality tv, but I’ve gotta say, there is something about this bitch fight over Kara’s affection that’s really doing it for me.” Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear as they witnessed the amplifying quarrel. Alex rolled her eyes and shoved her elbow into Maggie’s stomach to keep her silent, but Alex knew she couldn’t stay quiet if it developed into a full blown fist fight.

“Um, Lucy... Cat wasn’t really insulting me. I think?” Kara mumbled, interrupting the dagger staring contest between Lucy and Cat.

Lucy’s face contorted pensively as she broke her gaze with Cat to stare back down to where Kara’s voice came from. “Oh!” Lucy choked while she glanced down Kara’s body beneath her own.

“Hi.” Kara smiled somewhat embarrassed at not saying anything before.

Lucy closed her eyes for a minute. God, did she want to kiss that stupid grin of Kara’s face for not speaking up earlier. She sighed, controlling her urges and quickly hauled herself from Kara and the couch.

“There, happy!” Lucy breathed as she combed her hand through ruffled hair.

“Not quite, I still need to receive an explanation as to how and why it is that Kara ended up underneath you on the couch.” Cat objected resolutely.

“T- There was an emergency, so I had to get out of bed.” Kara uttered under Cat’s steel gaze.

“Really? What kind of emergency could you possibly have, that requires you to leave your bed in the dead of the night?” Lena asked curiously when she saw the panic in Kara’s eyes.

Kara flinched inwardly. Oh, how she had messed up again in such short timespan. She looked at the ceiling for a brief moment, hoping that she could come up with some lame excuse that both Cat and Lena would buy.

“Lucy has very vivid night terrors sometimes. She scared the hell out of Maggie and me in the middle of the night when she suddenly started to scream and cry for Kara’s help and so I woke Kara up to come deal with her, because Maggie gets really grumpy without a good night’s rest.” Alex told a white lie to cover up the fact that Kara went out on Supergirl duty.

“Is there any truth to this story?” Cat questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Um…” Kara hesitated.

“Sadly, yes.” Lucy chimed in before Kara could mess up the perfect cover-up Alex created.

“Yes, and one thing that makes me even grumpier is a sleepless night and waking up without any coffee.” Maggie groaned to play along, although she did not exactly know what kind of game they were playing.

“Well, you have surprisingly forward mannerisms for dealing with someone else’s nightmares, Kara!” Cat taunted, pressuring the younger woman into revealing the truth.

“I just did this thing, that Alex taught me when I first moved in with the Danvers. I felt scared and alone as a kid. Alex used to hug me tightly and rocked me from side to side until I fell asleep. I guess I just fell asleep while comforting Lucy last night.” Kara explained.

“Yes, but that doesn’t explain how you got into the cozy position in the first place.” Lena pointed out.

“Ah. My couch isn’t exactly that comfortable. I didn’t want for Lucy to wake up with a sore back, so I….” Kara paused as she wondered why she would have to explain herself. “I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. It’s not like we had sex or anything!” Kara blurted out bashfully.

“I’m in dire need of some caffeine. What about you agent Danvers?” Maggie finally interrupted, not wanting to impose on a delicate matter which the four women were going to discuss.

“Ah, yes. I could do with an espresso.” Alex nodded in agreement while Cat turned around, acknowledging the two women for the first time and ordered them to bring her back a latte as well.

“We have to talk don’t we?” Lucy said, once Maggie and Alex closed the apartment door.

“Yes, we do! Especially since we're all together now.” Cat agreed confidently as she took a seat on the couch opposite to Kara.

An unmistakable look of confusion crossed Kara’s face. ‘Why does this feel like some sort of intervention?’ Kara thought while Lucy and Lena sat down next to Cat.

“Wh-what is it, that we need to talk about?” Kara stuttered while the three women across her, shared an unrelenting look of dedication.

“Well, for starters. The mixed signals that you’re sending us.” Lena commented.

“I don’t understand. What signals?” Kara asked, tilting her head slightly to one side, the way a dog does when it's confused.

“Kara, the things you do for me, for us goes way above and beyond our expectations for it to be just a friendship. You want to help the people you care about. I know, but I feel like you don’t realize how much of an impact you have on other people’s feelings.” Lucy tried to explain.

“Yes, you should have seen Cat’s face once she realized, you were no longer in bed with us this morning. Let me tell you, it wasn’t a pretty sight.” Lena joked, but shut her mouth the moment she felt the heat of Cat’s outraged glare burning her skin.

“What would you have me do?” Kara inquired with furrowed brows.

“Well, you could let us sleep with you the same way you just slept with Lucy. Just a thought.” Lena teased with a seductive wink, which flustered the blonde even further.

“Wait What? What good will that do?” Kara gawked taken aback by Lena’s rather cheeky suggestion.

“Kara, sweetheart. Have you not realized by now?” Lena sighed and smiled softly at Kara’s innocence. ‘She’s just too pure for this world.’

“Realized what?” Kara asked, unsure of what Lena meant.

“We all have been trying to woo you for a long time now.” Lucy all but screamed.

“You mean like courting me?” Kara blurted in bewilderment. “Pfft, no you guys have just been really nice and kind like really, really kind… OOHH!” Kara gulped as realization hit her.

“So by sleep, you mean sleep like in sleep, with all of us together?” Kara uttered red faced.

“Well, that’s… Very modern of you Kara!” Cat purred, wide eyed. “But, I don’t like to share and I’m almost certain that the same goes for the other ladies as well.” The CEO concluded.

“Um, I-I…I.” Kara quivered uncontrollably.

“Hmm, you poor thing.” Lena whispered while hastily making her way towards the blonde.

“Congratulations, Cat. You have managed to frighten the girl into a stupor.” Lena scoffed while wrapping a possessive arm around Kara’s shoulder.

Cat’s demeanor changed rapidly when Lena made her out to be the bad guy. Her face contorted in an all - consuming anger, her nostrils flaring and her eyes sparkled with ferocity.

“That is rich, coming from a Luthor. I’m the bad guy? Ha, this is mostly your fault. You brought up this whole sleeping together aspect. None of this would have happened, if you’d just kept your conceited perversities to yourself.” Cat argued while Kara stared blankly into space.

“Stop it you two. Now is not the time to fight about such trivial things.” Lucy shouted concerned about Kara’s wellbeing and stopped the CEOs from scratching each other's eyes out.

“Kara, are you all right honey? Do you want for us to leave you alone for a minute?” Lucy asked, trying to shake the girl out of her stupor.

“No, you can all stay. It’s just a lot to take in. I guess.” Kara mumbled softly as she saw the concerned faces of all three women, who had distanced themselves to observe the young hero’s troubled mind.

“Is it bad that I don’t want to choose? That I can possibly never make a decision?” Kara asked after a moment of silence, glancing at the women with sad puppy eyes, melting their hearts.

Lucy could understand Kara’s pent up emotions, sure she knows the truth about Kara being Supergirl and she suspects that both Cat and Lena have somewhat of an inkling, but Kara would not be ready to give up her secret in order to start dating one of them. She knows Kara only does this for their own protection, but Kara deserves to be happy, to be loved.

The brunette wouldn’t mind sharing the superhero’s heart, but she also knows that they had a long way to go, if Kara would ever let one of them in completely.

“It’s not bad at all Kara.” Lucy acknowledged while Cat and Lena shockingly jerked their heads to look at the brunette with a slightly gaping mouth. “I can think of a short term solution that would probably satisfy us all.” Lucy continued.

“And what idea is that baby Lane?” Cat questioned.

“We could go on individual dinner dates and such, until Kara has made up her mind.” Lucy concluded.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Lena argued.

“I did say it was a short term solution, besides It’s not really our decision to make.” Lucy replied as she glanced towards Kara.

“Uh. What, me?” Kara croaked as the women stared down at her, genuinely awaiting her answer.

“Yes, silly. We can hardly take you out for dinner against your will.” Lucy chuckled.

“Oh, I guess that’s fine. Yeah, I think I would really like that. I like food, like really, really like food. Did I ever mention that…” Kara babbled nervously while Cat, Lucy and Lena smiled at the girl’s utter adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is just too cute whenever there’s food involved. I can’t believe I actually made a video about Kara’s love for food a while ago: www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nadXcRfy4Q
> 
> Also, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and or Kudo.


End file.
